Shaman
As the leadership of Thrall, the Orcs have rediscovered their ancient Shamanistic traditions. In an attempt to rid the Horde of its demonic corruption, Thrall banned the use of Warlock magic and necromancy. Now, all Orc magic users practice magic which draws its power from the natural world and the elements. Description Primary spellcaster. Can initially cast Purge, which dispels magical buffs and can immobilize enemies. Can also learn Lightning Shield and Bloodlust. Attacks Land & air units. Spanish Lanzador de conjuros primarios. Al principio puede lanzar Purgar, que ralentiza y disipa los conjuros mágicos y puede inmovilizar enemigos. También puede aprender Escudo de rayo y Sed de sangre. Ataca a unidades de tierra y aire. Deutsch Primärer Zauberer. Kann zu Beginn 'Reinigen' wirken, wodurch Zauber gebannt und Feinde bewegungsunfähig werden. Kann auch 'Blitzschild' und 'Kampfrausch' erlernen. Angriffsziele sind Luft- und Land-Einheiten. Czech Základní kouzelník. Nejprve umí seslat kouzlo Očisti, které zpomaluje a rozptyluje účinky kladné i záporné magie. Může se také naučit Bleskový štít a Krvežíznivost. Útočí na pozemní a vzdušné jednotky. Character Profile Names for Worldwide Languages * Chamán - Español * Sciamano - Italiano * Schamane - Deutsch * Šaman - Czech * シャーマン - Japanese Information The Orc Shaman is one of the most powerful spellcasters besides the Human Sorceress. The Shaman is powerful because of his Bloodlust ability mainly. Shamans can Bloodlust any friendly organic unit, including allied units, Orc units, and themselves. They cannot Bloodlust mechanical or magic-immune units like Demolishers and Dryads. You can further enhance this damage with Heroes and a Kodo Beast. Shamans can also slow escaping enemy units with Purge and wreak havoc with Lightning Shield on shadowmelded or tightly packed groups of enemy units. There are several methods of using Shamans. Many players build Grunts then work up to Shamans and use the two together. Shamans are also good when used with Wind Riders, or with Tauren, or with both. Remember to research Adept and Master Training. Besides just giving extra spells, these upgrades also increase mana capacity and mana regeneration, which is exactly what you want on spell casting units. Spells and abilities Purge :Removes all buffs from a target unit. Enemy units are also immobilized for 3 seconds and their movement speed is reduced by a factor of 5; they will slowly regain their movement speed over 15 seconds. Deals 400 damage to summoned units. Purge is useful for removing enemy spell effects. An example would be enemy Sorceresses Polymorphing your units. Use Purge to prevent enemy units and Heroes from running away. ;Purge on MediaWiki This Ability is effective to MediaWiki, by Purging some Pages are not Refreshed, it requires Clear all Cache Pages, by clicking OK. When you have Account on Wikia (Fandom), This will be Automatically Refreshed by using "?action=purge". ;Purge Item Orb of Lightning (New) has included Purge ability, seems it would be purged only enemy if you attack it. * Available on Voodoo Lounge. Lightning Shield :Forms a shield of electricity around a target unit, dealing 20 damage per second to units around it. Lasts 20 seconds. |} Lightning Shield is useful for casting on groups of tightly packed enemy units. Cast Lightning Shield on an enemy unit surrounded by other units. The enemy player will be forced to move this unit away or it will kill off or damage surrounding units. You can also cast this on your own units but be warned that good enemy players typically run away until it wears off. ;Lightning Shield Item The Item for Wand of Lightning Shield are included on Charged Item, you only take 3 charges in order to use it. Targeting yourself or enemy can be applied, Except self. http://classic.battle.net/war3/images/orc/screens/ss008.jpg [ Click to Enlarge - 240 KB ] Warangel uses Shamans to cover Maynard's Demolishers in Lightning Shield causing them to damage each other. ;Lightning Shield Counters Select the unit with Lightning Shield on it and run it away from other units to prevent the Lightning Shield from hurting them. Use the Lightning Shield against the enemy, move a unit with Lightning Shield next to enemy units. http://classic.battle.net/war3/images/orc/screens/ss010.jpg [ Click to Enlarge - 163 KB ] When an enemy casts Lightning Shield on you, run the unit away from your army and put them on Stand Ground/Hold Position. Bloodlust (Autocast) :Increases a friendly unit's attack rate by 40% and movement speed by 25%. Like in Warcraft II, Bloodlust is one of the uber spells in the game. Orc players should almost always try to build up to Bloodlust because it can greatly enhance their Grunts, Tauren, or Wind Riders. In physical view, you will see your hero,unit, etc. will have their size increased. This is made for the best melee attackers such as Blademasters, Grunts, Taurens. It's best to turn off the autocasting of Bloodlust when you don't need it. That way your Shaman will have built up Mana for Bloodlust, Purge, and Lightning Shield. You also use this ability for your allied team, in case This ability can be autocasted by right clicking. Upgrades ;Shaman Adept Training :Increases mana capacity by 100, mana regeneration rate by 30%, hit points by 40, and gives Shamans the ability to cast Lightning Shield. : :;Shaman Master Training ::Further increases mana capacity by 100, mana regeneration rate by 30%, hit points by 40, and gives Shamans the ability to cast Bloodlust. : Patch Changes Category:Characters